


Искушение

by EkaterinaSheveleva



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, macron
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaSheveleva/pseuds/EkaterinaSheveleva





	Искушение

***

Очередная акция протеста движения «Жёлтые жилеты» вывела на улицы французских городов несколько тысяч демонстрантов. Эммануэль уже практически не сомневался, что эти акции преследовали своей целью дестабилизировать ситуацию в стране. Кто-то очень хотел показать ему, что он никчёмный руководитель. Хотя, по сути, так оно и было, президент из него получился так себе, и народ, его собственный народ, тот, который два года назад голосовал за него на выборах, сейчас был открыто им недоволен.

Но больше всего во всей этой ситуации его раздражало то, что он не мог справиться один, ему просто необходима была поддержка всех партий в парламенте, всех, в том числе и оппозиции, в том числе и так ненавистной ему партии мадам Ле Пен. Он вздрогнул. При одном упоминании её имени у него в буквальном смысле подкашивались ноги, а руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, когда он представлял, как сжимает их вокруг её шеи. Он ненавидел эту женщину всей душой! Не было ни одного человека во всём мире, который бы вызывал у него хотя бы сотую часть этих эмоций. И его чувства были взаимны.

Все эти два года его президентства она не отказывала себе в удовольствии покритиковать его работу, не стесняясь при этом в выражениях, называя его то слабаком, то обманщиком. Он, конечно, тоже не оставался в долгу и, после очередного её выпада в свой адрес, позволил себе сказать то, о чём почти сразу же пожалел, но извиниться за свои слова не позволила чёртова гордость. Первые полосы газет пестрели громкими заголовками — «Господин Президент вызвал мадам Ле Пен на кулачный бой», «Эммануэль Макрон пообещал сделать из Марин Ле Пен сочную отбивную», «Состоится ли дуэль президента и лидера партии «Национальный фронт?» Она, естественно, оказалась умнее, просто проигнорировав его слова, но он не сомневался, что она ему припомнит всё при любом удобном случае, который представился очень скоро.

***

Эммануэль едва успел поправить галстук, как в дверях кабинета показалась Марин в компании своих помощников.

— Добрый день, мадам Ле Пен, Вы очень пунктуальны, — он бросил беглый взгляд на часы и протянул ей руку для приветственного рукопожатия.

— Добрый? — усмехнулась женщина, — как же тогда для Вас выглядит плохой день?

Эммануэль промолчал. На удивление, сегодня ему совершенно не хотелось с ней ругаться.

— Прошу, — он указал ей на стул, хотел придержать, но её помощник его опередил.

— Начнём нашу дуэль, месье Макрон? —сказала Марин, когда он занял своё место напротив неё.

— Мадам Ле Пен, — он замялся, — насчёт тех моих слов, я бы хотел извиниться…

— Хотите — извиняйтесь, я Вам не запрещаю, — опять этот язвительный тон, опять эта усмешка на губах; опять рука, заправляющая за ухо прядь волос, — он невольно залюбовался этим её движением и почувствовал жар и тяжесть внизу живота, испытывая невыносимое желание ослабить ремень, хотя дело было вовсе не в нём.

— Извините, — прохрипел он.

— Проехали. — она махнула рукой, всем видом показывая, что ей на него глубоко наплевать, — я не за Вашими извинениями сюда пришла.

— Конечно, Вы пришли за моей головой, — съязвил Эммануэль.

— Надо же, в такой ситуации Вы ещё умудряетесь шутить, — она удивлённо смотрела на него.

— Кофе? — предложил он, решив показать себя радушным хозяином и заодно сменить тему разговора.

— Не боитесь, что он окажется на Вас? —она улыбнулась, намекая на то, что разговор обещает быть непростым.

Эммануэль опять промолчал. Не в том он сейчас находился положении, чтобы продолжать язвить. Марин, в свойственной ей манере, стала излагать свои замечания и предложения, а он слушал её и с ненавистью осознавал, что она права!

***

После довольно продолжительного разговора, Эммануэль, проводив гостью, выдохнул с облегчением и решил всё же выпить кофе, который оказался настолько горячим, что он обжёг губу, и, неудачно дёрнув рукой, пролил содержимое чашки на стол и себе на брюки.

— Проклятие! — вскочил он, — срочно принесите мне запасные брюки! —приказал он, прибежавшему на его крики, секретарю.

Сняв намокшие брюки, Эммануэль приложил к покрасневшей коже бутылку с водой, охлаждая место ожога, которое уже начинало нестерпимо жечь.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — процедил он сквозь зубы, морщась от боли, и услышал стук в дверь, — открыто! — крикнул он, — какой дурак будет стучать в незапертую дверь… — пробормотал он.

— Наверное, любой воспитанный человек, — услышал Эммануэль и резко развернулся, на секунду забыв, в каком он виде.

В дверях стояла Марин. Женщина даже не пыталась скрыть своего заинтересованного взгляда, которым она несколько минут назад рассматривала задницу своего заклятого врага! Очень даже, надо сказать, аппетитную задницу! Низ живота стянуло от нарастающего возбуждения, а голова закружилась от внезапно появившегося желания дотронуться до этой части тела французского президента.

— Вы? — Эммануэль схватил со стола первые попавшие бумаги и попытался прикрыться. — Что-то забыли? —поинтересовался он, краснея от стыда. Меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться в трусах перед своим самым главным соперником, чтобы она видела его таким…беспомощным.

— Телефон. — как можно спокойнее сказала Марин, продолжая завороженно смотреть на него, отмечая про себя его неплохо сложенную фигуру с ровными сильными ногами. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки виднелись слегка различимые кубики пресса. Ей снова захотелось прикоснуться к нему. — С Вашей неуклюжестью Вам стоит пить холодный кофе, месье Макрон, — она не удержалась и съязвила.

— А Вам, с Вашей забывчивостью, стоит начать пить таблетки для профилактики раннего склероза, — парировал он, следя за её реакцией. Марин ничего не ответила и молча подошла к столу, около которого стоял Эммануэль, чтобы забрать свой телефон.

— Вы на меня так смотрите, словно давно не видели мужчину в трусах, мадам Ле Пен — сказал Эммануэль, заметив её взгляд.

— Зато Вы, похоже, видите их довольно часто, — усмехнулась Марин.

— Значит, я прав? — продолжил Эммануэль, пропуская мимо ушей её слова, — у Вас и секса, наверное, давно не было? Поэтому Вы такая…

— Какая? — вспылила женщина. Кто дал право этому сопляку разговаривать с ней в таком тоне?

— Напряжённая… — он отбросил бумаги, а вместе с ними и всё своё стеснение, и, положив руки ей на плечи, притянул её к себе. Она вздрогнула.

— Месье Макрон… — Марин раздражённо дёрнула плечами, сбрасывая его руки, злясь на себя за эту минутную слабость, — мне пора, — она развернулась к нему лицом, и тут же оказалась прижата к столу.

— Может, всё же выпьете кофе? Холодный. — прошептал он ей на ухо, опять вызывая в её теле необъяснимую дрожь.

— Это всё, что Вы можете мне предложить? — вырвалось у неё, и она тут же прикусила язык, понимая, какую глупость сейчас сказала.

— Почему же, я могу предложить Вам самое лучшее, что есть в этом здании — себя, — он пристально посмотрел на неё и, не справившись с нахлынувшими эмоциями, прильнул к её губам.

— Что Вы себе позволяете? — она попыталась его оттолкнуть, но, на удивление, его руки были достаточно сильными, и все её попытки вырваться потерпели крах.

Он завёл ей руки за спину и, держа оба её запястья одной рукой, другой принялся нетерпеливо расстёгивать её блузку.

— Что? Давно не видели женщину в нижнем белье, месье Макрон? —съязвила Марин, заметив его замешательство.

— Не так часто, как хотелось бы, — прохрипел он и до боли сжал руками её грудь. Затем, нащупав застёжку от бюстгальтера и быстрым движением избавившись от него, прильнул к ней губами, жадно целуя и слегка покусывая её соски, с наслаждением замечая, как она возбуждается от его прикосновений.

Марин изо всех сил старалась сдерживать вырывающиеся из груди стоны, не желая доставить ему такого удовольствия, но, как она ни старалась, сопротивляться разрастающемуся в ней чувству она не могла. Она хотела этого мужчину! Хотела так, как никого и никогда! Именно его! Да что с ней такое?! Она закрыла глаза и потрясла головой, борясь с искушением; положила руки ему на плечи, желая оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого, к удивлению Эммануэля, стала расстёгивать его рубашку, и, не выдержав, просто разорвала её.

— Похоже, надо попросить помощника принести ещё и рубашку, — усмехнулся Эммануэль. Марин промолчала. Разговаривать она сейчас хотела меньше всего, а уж с тем более с ним.

Восприняв её действия и её молчание как призыв к продолжению, он подхватил её под бёдра и осторожно опустил на диван. Вид полуобнажённой Марин возбуждал его, и он не мог больше сдерживаться. Она, заметив его сомнения, закусила губу и, подцепив пальцами резинку его трусов, чуть спустила их вниз. Эммануэль облегчённо выдохнул, ощутив приятное чувство свободы и тут же напрягся, почувствовав её горячее дыхание внизу живота. Её язык заскользил по его члену то вниз, то вверх, едва задевая головку. От каждого касания её тёплых губ к его коже он издавал едва уловимый стон. Её руки до боли впивались в его бёдра и спину, оставляя на коже довольно заметные следы. Следы внезапной страсти, которая оказалась сильнее их политических разногласий.

Ухватившись одной рукой за спинку дивана, другую он запустил в её волосы, задавая свой темп, заставляя её заглатывать член как можно глубже. Эммануэль чувствовал, как к нему медленно подкатывало наслаждение, но, не желая заканчивать, когда всё только началось, он ласково приподнял голову Марин и впился поцелуем в её манящие губы. Его рука медленно опустилась на её брюки с твёрдым намерением снять их, как дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге показался его помощник. Марин испуганно вздрогнула и, оттолкнув Эммануэля, схватила с пола его рубашку, пытаясь прикрыться.

— Стучаться надо! — выругался Эммануэль, жестами показывая молодому человеку, чтобы тот ушёл. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Марин вскочила с дивана и стала судорожно искать элементы своего гардероба.

— Что Вы делаете? — Эммануэль схватил её за руку, прижимая к себе. Жар, исходящий от его тела, мгновенно затуманил ей мозг.

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти, то, что сейчас произошло, это… — но он не дал ей договорить и впился губами в её губы, настойчиво, страстно, она почти сразу же ответила ему на его поцелуй, напрочь забыв, что несколько минут назад готова была сквозь землю провалиться от стыда. Она просто перестала сдерживать себя, наплевав на всё — на то, что он — её соперник и конкурент; на то, что он — женатый мужчина; на то, что у них нет ничего общего, кроме национальной принадлежности; на то, что он, в конце концов, президент! Перед лицом всепоглощающей страсти всё это оказалось неважно и отошло на второй план.

Он снова опустил её на диван, одним движением избавил её и себя от оставшейся одежды и мощным рывком вошёл в неё, заставляя кричать от возбуждения. Её тело с жадностью вбирало его в себя. Она обнимала его за шею, притягивая к себе, целуя и кусая его губы. Его движения были резкими, почти грубыми, он сильнее прижимал её к дивану, с каждой секундой наращивая темп, теряя голову от всего происходящего. На секунду ему захотелось доставить ей удовольствие, и, сбавив темп, он сменил грубость на нежность. Услышав её сладкие стоны, он испытал ни с чем несравнимое чувство — сейчас она была в его власти. Он подчинил её себе и упивался этой своей «победой».

Её стоны переросли в крики, когда он вновь ускорил темп. Несколько глубоких толчков — и судороги мучительного наслаждения пробежали по их телам.

Это неправильно, — пульсировало в головах у обоих, — неправильно. Но кто придумал эти чёртовы правила?


End file.
